


(The somewhat successful) Wiles of Lee Taeyong

by rig_ma_role



Series: Calamity Zone: NCT Disaster Dorms [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Crack, Ice Cream, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Taeyong needs Jaehyun-dick and he plans on getting Jaehyun-dick. But first and foremost, he is the rational leader of NCT 127. And he acts accordingly….most of the time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Calamity Zone: NCT Disaster Dorms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762792
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	(The somewhat successful) Wiles of Lee Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> Part two yay! Reading part one is recommended cause there's a lot of overlapping scenes which are mentioned and may seem out of context.  
> This one's Taeyong centric.
> 
> Also, I feel like I need to explain the dorm situation. Basically, they all live on one floor. Johnny rooms with Jaehyun. Taeyong and Mark have their own room. Taeil and Hyuck are in one room and Jungwoo-Doyoung-Yuta share one room.
> 
> The Dreamies and WayV dorms are in different buildings from NCT127. Hopefully I can get into some of their stories too.
> 
> And as always please excuse any mistakes.

Taeyong hadn’t really seen Jaehyun as a sexual being prior to Jaehyun’s 19th birthday. 

They’d met when they were younger, when sexuality wasn’t a subject of concern. An age where girls were icky, and their only interests were training and playing every chance they got (Doyoung was the only one who was interested in schoolwork).

Taeyong grew a little faster than everyone else, so did Johnny. Being the older trainees they had to grow up quick as there were 18+ other kids to take care of and keep in line. Even though Taeil was older than both of them, he was basically a child at heart and was of no help.

There was no guarantee they would all debut at the same time either, but they stuck together like glue, a family away from family. And that meant, like all the other trainees, Jaehyun was a younger brother that Taeyong took care of. But unlike Mark, Hyuck, and the rest of the fledglings, Jaehyun was a lot more independent and less in need of a guiding older brother role. In fact, he was levelheaded enough to help Taeyong and Johnny take care of the youngsters. 

So Taeyong never really developed the _mom_ attitude towards Jaehyun. 

And thank God for that, because once Jaehyun was well into his 19th year of life he started working out, extensively, and became all hot and Taeyong got very flustered and bothered every time he saw Jaehyun. 

With time it dawned on him that Jaehyun was no longer the cute little boy he once knew and had become a mature and _very_ _sexy_ man, who Taeyong would be willing to 'get down with'. And in a very Taeyong like fashion he freaked out at this epiphany and proceeded to take his X-rated thoughts of Jaehyun, folded them away neatly into a corner of his mind labeled ‘do not touch’. They debuted not long after and he, along with the rest of NCT had their hands full with recording, promotions, variety shows, the entire shebang. In short Taeyong did not have the time to be lusting after Jaehyun. And since Jaehyun did not seem to show any inclination of liking Taeyong (or any other boy) in a non-platonic manner, further cemented the necessity of keeping his crush under wraps. 

But on some nights, Taeyong made an exception and unlocked that little corner of his mind dedicated to Jaehyun, replaying images of Jaehyun’s abs, toned pecs, sweatpants covered bulge and that cute little outie belly button, while he jerked himself off to release. And when he was done Taeyong would reseal the _Jaehyun corner_ up and get back to being a good hyung that did not drool over one of his younger group members. 

But four-ish years down the line they are a lot freer and Taeyong is less antsy about thinking of Jaehyun in a sexual sense. He taps into his little spank bank filled with four years’ worth of memories, (one of his favorites being Jaehyun coming out of the shower with only a towel around his hips and water spilling down his chest), and wank away at will. 

What was it that the kids say these days?'...rented out a space in his head free of charge?' Yes well Jaehyun had cleared himself a cosy little niche and planted his flat ass quite comfortably in Taeyong’s mind.

He'd obsessed over Jaehyun for years, so it was inevitable that he would become painfully conscious of Jaehyun’s every move. His eyes would wonder to Jaehyun more often than the others, during practice, when they were eating, even when relaxing on days off. And of course, the ever-watchful Johnny had somehow caught on to it.

* * *

"So, Jaehyun huh?"

"Jaehyun what?" Taeyong asks absent mindedly fiddling with his fork. They are both seated at the kitchen table eating reheated leftover pasta Doyoung had cooked last night.

"You know….you wanna do the nasty with him...and date him or something." Johnny says around a mouth full of fusilli.

"No, I don’t" Taeyong denies, stabbing at a piece of chicken viciously. 

Johnny gives Taeyong an unimpressed look, "Yes you do...with the amount of time you spend staring at him, either you like him... or are planning to murder him. And I’d like to believe it’s the former cause I like Jaehyun and don’t want him to be murdered"

Taeyong feels like further denying the accusation might be more trouble than accepting it, "Ok, maybe I like him a little bit. It’s not a big deal. So just let’s not continue this discussion anymore"

"Actually, I think you should tell him, cause he definitely likes you" Johnny says gesturing at Taeyong with his fork. "And when the two of you get together, he can move out of my room and into your room so y’all can do the nasty whenever you guys want"

Taeyong stares Johnny down, "Are you really trying to help me with my love life or are you trying to get Jaehyun out of your room?"

"Of course I want to help you. I love ' _love'_. And by chance if I can get rid of the snoring problem at the same time, I would not be opposed to it.’" Johnny says with a half shrug and placating smile.

Taeyong scowls

"I love Jaehyun but the man snores like a chainsaw. I know for a fact that you sleep like the dead, so it’ll be no problem for you" Johnny grumbles.

"Ok what you’re saying seems like an ideal scenario, but I am not going to jeopardize the friendship I currently have with Jaehyun. I’m pretty sure he’s not into me….or men for that matter. And I don’t want to freak him out and have him running for the hills by propositioning him" Taeyong says, finishing the last bite of his pasta and washing his plate. "And now I’m going to leave. Let’s pretend this conversation never happened."

"Your loss Taeyong" Johnny says with a shrug and digs back into his pasta. It was kind of his loss too. Hopefully Taeyong gets his shit together and asks out Jaehyun so Johnny can get a good night’s sleep without Jaehyun snoring his ear off.

.

.

.

Taeyong is sure that Johnny was just yanking his chain, saying that Jaehyun likes him back. That is until he witnesses firsthand the utter chaos he can havoc in Jaehyun’s mind just by eating some bubblegum. The incident in question that incites Taeyong’s little foray into driving Jaehyun insane is kick-started by Jungwoo’s bubblegum. 

At first, he just really liked bubblegum and blowing bubbles. There was something insanely satisfying about blowing a bubble the size of his fist until it pops dramatically, covering his lips with pink stickiness. Picking the bubblegum off his lips by hand means ending up covered in sticky goop that got everywhere. So Taeyong opts for the easier and more efficient way, which was licking it off his lips.

He had not realized the implications of this particular method until he saw Jaehyun stop and stare at him lick bubblegum off his face for an entire minute and a half (he’d counted), just staring at Taeyong, open mouthed, his ears turning redder than cherry tomatoes.

Taeyong pretends not to notice the obvious staring but the moment he turns his head slightly towards Jaehyun, the man runs away like a startled deer.

Interesting...so Jaehyun may not be so straight after all. 

.

.

.

Taeyong had read a statistic somewhere that one out of five people were queer. Considering that he was in fact gay and Jaehyun seemed to be also gay, or at the very least bi and NCT127 being 9 members, seemed that the quota for the ⅕ statistic has been filled. 

All things considered Taeyong makes the maximum use of Jungwoo’s bubblegum. He chomps down on an unholy amount of gum, blows bubbles and licks his lips raw (only when Jaehyun is around of course), and he verifies that Jaehyun indeed is very interested in boys or at least Taeyong anyway.

He has a lot of fun watching Jaehyun’s ears turn red. 

Taeyong wants to see how far he could push the whole _sexily blowing bubbles_ routine but Jaehyun cracks halfway through and _donates_ all the bubblegum. There are multiple exclamations of joy from Jisung and whines of despair from Jungwoo. 

Taeyong is slightly worried about the potential hazards of arming the Dreamies with so much bubblegum so he sends off a short text to the Dreamies' manager to keep an eye out, just in case. 

And so, his plan of enticing Jaehyun into having sex with him is foiled by Jaehyun himself. But if Taeyong had a few more days he could have emerged victorious. 

Johnny finds the whole situation hilarious and repeatedly says that he should just buck up and tell Jaehyun that Taeyong likes him. But he calls Johnny lackluster in seduction and that it should be done with more finesse than going up to Jaehyun and straight up proclaiming Taeyong wanted to sleep with him.

Johnny is rightly offended but holds on to the hope that everything will work itself out and he’ll finally be free from Jaehyun’s snores. 

* * *

They get busy with comebacks and more accompanying promotional activities and sadly Taeyong has very little time to indulge in his plans of beguiling Jaehyun. 

The stress has been getting to him and Jaehyun has somehow taken to devotedly wearing sweatpants as training gear. His clothing item of choice, paired with the fact that Jaehyun seems to have foregone underwear multiple times, has made it possible for Taeyong to ogle Jaehyun’s bulge on the regular. The sudden urge to go down on his knees and possibly deep throat what seems to be an impressive package does not help with being stress free. 

Taeyong needs Jaehyun dick and he plans on getting Jaehyun dick. But first and foremost, he is the rational leader of NCT 127. And he acts accordingly by pushing aside all thoughts of Jaehyun during practice and prepares for their new release.

After their first comeback stage everything settles down slightly. They are mostly focused on the music show stages, all variety shows have been pre-recorded and their schedules are becoming more lax. A perfect interval of time to enact his plan of seduction. It isn’t so much of a plan as it is a hastily put together idea. 

.

.

.

An idea involving bananas.

.

.

.

Of the dorm members only Taeyong, Mark and Donghyuck like bananas. Most of the others have a blasé outlook on the fruit. But Taeil has an immense hatred for bananas and refuses to have it in the dorm. He’d declared them to be the devil’s fruit and permanently banned it from the dorm after a group discussion. The fruit _maybe_ related to a traumatic event in his teen years involving some banana split Sundays and a rather attractive girl, which was discussed once (during the banning of bananas from the dorm) and then never spoken of again. 

Hyuck’s mum, bless her heart, unknowing of this particular situation, had sent over a bunch of massive bananas. Nice long ones that looked rather phallic. 

Thankfully Taeil had yet to see the offending fruit, and the rest of the members had finished most of bananas before he found out about it. 

There are exactly two bananas left over and Taeyong takes the chance offered and he tries the old _making eye contact while eating a penis shaped object_ trope. 

The plan goes very poorly, probably because Taeyong decides to employ said hastily put together plan at _1am_ , after a grueling day of practice.

Taeyong is in the kitchen when Jaehyun staggers in looking for something to drink. He mumbles a short "hey hyung" before pulling out some milk from the fridge and heating it up in the microwave.

Taeyong in the meantime tries his best at the _sexy banana performance_ but sadly Jaehyun does not see his valiant efforts.

Jaehyun is basically a walking corpse, completely worn out by the day’s practice, he yawns and sags against the kitchen counter with his eyes closed, spacing out, waiting for the microwave to ding. He gives another big yawn and walks off carrying the glass of warm milk with him, not witnessing a single thing that Taeyong does. 

But to Taeyong’s very bad luck Johnny walks into the kitchen right as Jaehyun is leaving and Taeyong still has half the banana in his mouth, eyes hooded, giving the banana the best tongue bath of it’s life. 

He makes eye contact with Johnny and without delay…. chokes on the banana.

Thankfully, Johnny is kind enough to help dislodge the fruit wedged in Taeyong’s windpipe and save him from banana induced asphyxiation. But before Taeyong could cough out a feeble thank you, Johnny ruins the sentiment, "Can I have the last banana? Since Jaehyun’s not going to be coming back anytime soon to see your pathetic and quite frankly dangerous attempts at seduction…….And I could really use some potassium."

Taeyong gives Johnny the finger and stalks off to his room. If Johnny was going to be a jerk-face he wasn’t going to get any thanks, even if he did save Taeyong’s life.

* * *

It is serendipitous for Taeyong, that Johnny accidentally buys a dick shaped silicone mold. A perfect chance to potentially unsettle and provoke Jaehyun into action. 

He was not expecting Jaehyun to nope the heck out of the situation and run/speed walk away from the kitchen when he took a bite out of the Chocolate dick. 

He stands side by side with Johnny, the half-eaten chocolate dick, fisted in his hand as he watches Jaehyun’s retreating back.

"Was that a bit too aggressive?" Taeyong questions.

"Yep"

"Was it because I bit the head off a chocolate dick?" Taeyong asks eating some more of the chocolate.

"Yep"

"What do you think I should have done then?" Taeyong asks thoughtfully.

Johnny smacks a hand to his forehead and groans, "Oh mother of all that is holy!!.... just talk to the man and tell him you want to suck his dick. Don’t fucking bite off chocolate dicks in two. It seems weirdly passive aggressive and it sends a very strong warning to not let his penis near your mouth. And that basically defeats the purpose of this entire charade that you are putting on"

"Ok, no chocolate dick biting. Need to figure out a better plan to seduce him" 

"Oh my god Taeyong! Do you have selective hearing? I said talk to him, not plan another weird seduction routine." 

"You want some of this chocolate?" Taeyong asks waving the chocolate dick, which is mostly just half the shaft and balls at that point, in Johnny’s face.

"NO! I don’t want the damn dick. Did you hear anything I’ve said?" Johnny yells in frustration. 

"You don’t want any. Fine by me." Taeyong shrugs and walks away eating the rest of the Chocolate dick. It was really good and there was no need to waste expensive chocolate.

"Lee Taeyong! Stop eating that dick and ignoring me. You get back here and listen to me." Johnny yells. He’s about to run after Taeyong when he feels the presence of someone else next to him.

Johnny looks down to see Donghyuck sucking on a juice box with an entirely uninterested look in his eyes.

"You know Johnny hyung, I’ve heard a lot of weird out of context things at this dorm and strangely enough this doesn’t even make the top 20" 

* * *

Taeyong is shocked awake by the sound of Jaehyun’s yelling, asking if anyone wants anything from the convenience store.

He _would_ like some ice-cream but is too disoriented to reply. 

Taeyong groans when he realizes that he’d fallen asleep without turning on his A/C after jerking off to thoughts of Jaehyun, which was a common occurrence as of late. He’s now lying in a pool of his own sweat that had sunk into his favorite sheets.

After berating his own stupidity for an appropriate amount of time he finds that along with sweat there is a nasty pool of drying cum on both his sheets and thighs. Taeyong bunches up and throws the damp sheets into the hamper and replaces them with a freshly laundered set.

After a good long shower (where he’d indulged himself with the imagery of some naked Jaehyun and possibly some shower sex), Taeyong gets dressed in the lightest clothes he could find and makes his way over to the kitchen.

The heat is making him crave something cool and refreshing, and by some divine intervention, or just basic coincidence, Jaehyun is back from the store with ice-cream. 

Sure the banana thing didn’t work, and the chocolate dick may have been in slightly poor taste, but Taeyong is pretty sure the universe is handing him this opportunity on a silver platter, because in the bag there is his favorite ice-lolly. A flawlessly dick shaped strawberry sucker.

.

.

.

Perfect for a third attempt at seducing Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong could have been fellating strawberry ice-lollys till doomsday and Jaehyun still probably would not have got the hint. Thankfully Donghyuck had stepped in to save the day. 

After a thoroughly embarrassing announcement of Jaehyun finally getting his dick sucked, Hyuck had herded the rest of the dorm out to eat, giving Taeyong and Jaehyun some much needed privacy. 

Donghyuck’s no nonsense behavior and lack of brain to mouth filter led Taeyong and Jaehyun to where they are now.

Taeyong is seated on his bed and Jaehyun is standing right in front of him after a very rushed but thorough wash. His bottom half is wrapped in a soft blue towel and his top half naked as the day he was born.

"If we are going through with this I assumed getting dressed would be unnecessary." Jaehyun says sheepishly, thumbing at the knot of his towel.

"Yeah. You assumed correctly." Taeyong says looking up at Jaehyun. His hair is still damp and several drops of water land on Taeyong’s cheeks. He ignores it and shuffles a bit closer towards the edge of the bed. 

"Can I?" Taeyong asks with a soft tug at Jaehyun’s towel, he keeps his eyes trained on Jaehyun’s face, making sure he’s not projecting his desperation of finally getting to suck off Jaehyun. 

"Yeah go for it hyung " 

Taeyong takes the go ahead and tugs the towel open and let’s it fall to the floor. He doesn’t trust himself not to lunge at Jaehyun’s and possibly gag on his dick so Taeyong clutches at his thighs in an attempt to resist. Unable to bare it any longer he looks down from Jaehyun’s face to his midriff (which is toned as all fuck) and then to his cock which is half hard and bigger than he’d ever imagined. 

"Oh my God. You’re huge" Taeyong gasps. 

"I’ll take that as a compliment." Jaehyun laughs.

"Yep. yep... definitely a compliment." Taeyong says and slides his hands up from their place on his thighs to clutch at Jaehyun’s cock. Slow and steady.

He gives it a few pulls and enjoys the moan that leaves Jaehyun’s mouth.

This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for, finally to have Jaehyun’s thick cock in his mouth. Taeyong leans forward, mouth open and tongue plastered to the bottom row of his teeth. He slides the head of Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth and sucks. 

Taeyong is pleased when Jaehyun moans and finally slides his hands into Taeyong’s hair. A precursor for things to come, Taeyong swallows down Jaehyun’s cock about two thirds of the way before it hits his throat. He peers up through his lashes to see Jaehyun looking down at him, biting his lips and seemingly trying to hold himself back. 

Seeing Jaehyun looking like he’s ready to wreck Taeyong, ready to fuck his mouth with abandon but holding back sets off a primal urge in him to throw caution to the wind and start sucking Jaehyun’s dick like it’s the only thing that matters. 

Fuck singing, fuck talking fuck everything else because all that matters right now is hollowing out his cheeks and using his tongue to drive Jaehyun crazy. 

Taeyong applies what is eight months of practice on various phallic paraphernalia to good use. He revels in the tiny aborted thrust that Jaehyun is making and clutches at Jaehyun’s thighs and works his tongue over the gorgeous thick length in his mouth. He gives few good sucks before realizing that Jaehyun is holding back from stuffing his entire cock in Taeyong’s mouth. 

"Fuck hyung you’re so good at this. Fuck…your mouth is so wet." Jaehyun groans and cards his fingers through Taeyong’s soft pink hair. 

"Knew you’d be the best cocksucker. With....fuck….with all that teasing how could you not?" Jaehyun rambles.

Jaehyun is getting a bit rougher and his hips are moving a bit faster, but he’s still holding back from going further.

Taeyong pulls off Jaehyun’s cock and takes a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay hyung? Do you need to stop?" Jaehyun asks bending down to eye level, hands coming to cup Taeyong’s face. 

"Nope." Taeyong grins, "I was thinking maybe you’d like to go a little deeper. If we take it a little slow and I relax my throat a bit you could try going deeper. And maybe fuck my throat a bit?"

"Oh my god. Holy shit hyung, that’s so hot. Yeah... yeah let’s try it out" Jaehyun says with a shaky breath.

He stands back up and waits for Taeyong to swallow a bit before opening his mouth again. Jaehyun goes slowly, feeding his cock in bit by bit. He can feel Taeyong’s throat constricting around his dick and feels like he’s ascending. 

Taeyong looks absolutely filthy, spit pooling at the corner of his mouth and sliding down is chin. His eyes are wide and shiny with unshed tears. 

Taeyong’s eyes crinkle in mirth when Jaehyun’s cock is entirely enclosed in his throat.

He gives Jaehyun a quick pat on his ass urging him to have at it. And Jaehyun does. He starts off careful gauging Taeyong’s reaction and speeds up his thrusts when Taeyong starts moaning around his girth. He sees one of Taeyong’s hands disappear beneath his cotton shorts working frantically over his own dick.

"Fuck hyung I think I’m going to come. Can I do it on your face."

Taeyong keens and manages a short nod in time for Jaehyun to pull out and furiously jerk off on Taeyong’s face spraying cum over his cheeks and even some in his hair. Some of it lands in Taeyong’s open mouth pooling on his tongue. 

Jaehyun sees Taeyong shudder and release in his own hand, pulling it out of his shorts he starts licking his own cum mixed in with what was left over in his mouth courtesy of Jaehyun.

"Holy shit you’re so hot." Jaehyun says reverently.

He slides down on his knees to be at eye level with Taeyong and kisses him. 

Taeyong pulls back and starts to laugh. 

"What?" Jaehyun asks surprised.

"The first thing I did is suck your dick. Even before I kissed you. Seems a bit backwards to me"

Jaehyun kisses him some more before replying. "Yeah well I’m fully naked and you aren’t even out of your t-shirt. Seems entirely unfair to me"

"Well that can easily be remedied" Taeyong giggles as leans back and starts shimmying out of his clothes. He tosses his t-shirt over his shoulder and wriggles out of his shorts, kicking them away before dragging a naked Jaehyun on top of him for more kisses.

"I think we have enough time before the others come back. Want to go for another round?" Taeyong asks, cheekily fondling Jaehyun’s cock which is already half hard again.

"Oh definitely. And this time I’d like to try something else" Jaehyun says with a grin, squeezing Taeyong’s ass and teasingly running a finger over his hole.

"Oh fuck yeah." Taeyong sighs. "Grab the lube and condoms from the drawer."

"Already making me do all the work?" Jaehyun snickers before clambering off Taeyong and walking to the desk drawer. Taeyong enjoys the view of Jaehyun’s back muscles and surprisingly perky ass in the meantime. 

"Also hyung, I think you should buy a bedside table or something. It’ll be such a hassle to get up and walk all the way to the table for lube and condoms every time." Jaehyun whines, rifling around the drawer looking for the necessary items.

Taeyong’s heart does a little happy jig when he hears that. Jaehyun’s looking forward to a next time. Something permanent.

Taeyong is pulled out of his happy bubble by Jaehyun’s confused voice. "Hyung? There’s a bottle of lube but no condoms"

Shit. Taeyong hadn’t bought any since he used the last one on his favorite dildo. Being a clean freak meant that condoms were a must at all times, even with inanimate dicks.

"Damn it. Do you think Johnny has some in his room?" Taeyong asks.

"I’ll go take a look" Jaehyun reassures and walks off, completely naked, to find condoms.

Taeyong lies back on his bed more comfortably and hums while stroking himself back to hardness. His throat feels sore and he knows it’ll be worse tomorrow. He makes a short mental note to drink some honey and milk before bed and maybe look up some blowjob techniques for future reference.

His thoughts are interrupted when Jaehyun walks in holding a few shiny foil packs and a slightly traumatized look on his face.

"What’s wrong?" Taeyong asks sitting up.

"Johnny didn’t have any condoms. So I had to go look in the other rooms. Hyuck had a few L-size ones that will fit me but I also found a box of XL-size condoms. And now I’m kind of terrified. I don’t know if it’s for him or someone else and both possibilities freak me the fuck out."

Taeyong’s face goes through several emotions. Surprise, terror and settles on what Jaehyun calls the _enraged mom look_. 

"Oh My God. What the hell is he doing? I’m going to call him. I did not raise him to be a sexual deviant." Taeyong grumbles grabbing his phone from under his pillow and punching in Hyuck’s name.

"Hyung you know you aren’t really his mother, right?" Jaehyun asks in jest. 

"I might as well be. With how much I’ve cleaned up after him and fed him" Taeyong says with the phone at his ear. 

"Also hyung, I’m pretty sure we were just doing something that can be categorized as sexually deviant" Jaehyun says right before Taeyong starts yelling into the phone. 

"Young man you tell me right now why you have XL-size condoms in your bedside drawers. What do you mean invasion of privacy? Don’t change the topic...yes we needed condoms...yes Jaehyun had to go into your room to find some…. it’s for your dildo?...how big _is it_? Are you being safe….yes? Yes...you are a grown man…....I know. Yes... Fine...language!...Fine, bye and tell Johnny he’s also out of condoms."

Taeyong cuts the call to find Jaehyun snickering hysterically.

"He told me to tell you to stop being a snoop and for us to get fucking already. He said they’re almost ready to order dessert now and that they’ll probably be home in another hour or so." Taeyong says with a sigh.

"Yes, well we better get on with it then shouldn’t we" Jaehyun asks prowling over Taeyong’s body. "I think it’s time to put these condoms to good use." Jaehyun says with a smirk tossing the condoms on to the bed and flipping Taeyong over. 

And Taeyong is very much on board with the plan. Jaehyun gets to work pouring lube over his hands and on to Taeyong’s hole. 

"Let’s hope I can be done with you before the others get back."

And Taeyong whimpers and gets ready for the fuck of his life 

* * *

Approximately one and a half hours later Taeyong and Jaehyun emerge from the bedroom. Johnny and Hyuck are the only ones in the living room, everyone else has the common decency not to wait in ambush. There’s a large cup of coffee in Johnny’s hand. 

"So…. Taeyong hyung is very loud." Hyuck comments as if only Johnny is present and Taeyong isn’t staring murderously from across the room.

"I thought I told you guys to finish up cause we’ll be back in an hour." Hyuck says crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"We lost track of time" Jaehyun replies winding an arm around Taeyong’s waist. 

Donghyuck hmms and sways on his heels. "Also, one important thing….Johnny hyung do you want to say it?"

"Nope go ahead it’s all yours" Johnny says and takes a good long slurp of his drink.

"Next time one of you goes through our drawers without asking I’m going to take one of my very big dildos and shove it up your asses." 

Johnny snorts. "Yeah what he said but less on the dildo shoving….also why do you have a dildo?"

Hyuck just smirks in reply.

Taeyong has been turning a dangerous shade of red and Jaehyun’s ears are almost on fire and it seems Hyuck has still got something to say.

"One final thing before we leave you two love birds."

"What? What more can you possibly have to say?" Taeyong sighs in defeat 

"Taeyong hyung you probably should take another bath cause you’ve got dried cum in your hair."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo…no actual sex was written down. Mainly cause I’ve been reading too much porny nonsense and now I’m desensitized to the point that I can’t really write any good porn.
> 
> And Hyuck’s giant dildo will make an appearance in future parts of the this series along with JohnMark…cause I love me some Johnmark.


End file.
